jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolly 3: Chapter 2
Jolly 3 Chapter 2 is the second half of Jolly 3 which should take place directly after Night 5. All we know is that you are tasked with taking an animatronic out of the building with you as an artifact. Summary YOU ARE NOW DEEP BELOW THE GROUND OF THE ABADONED JOLLY ENTERTAMIENT FACTORY, and your job isn't finished just yet. You have to spend another five nights in this horrid facility. But this time, an atrocious discovery has yet to be made... Gameplay This chapter has two main phases. You have the main night phase and the after-night phase. Main Night Phase In the main Night phase, you have to survive in a office from 12 to 6 AM. You have a camera panel split into four quadrants of cameras, only allowing you to focus on a couple of them at a time. Turning around, you can use the Control Panel. It has three tabs. The first tab allows you to use the radar, which is more accurate than the cameras in terms of finding the animatronics. The second tab allows you to use "The Jammer" which works like the door shocks from Jolly 2. When George or Jolly are near the doors, simply use the jammer to fend them off. Jolly doesn't give any visual cues at the doors, but george breifly shows his glowing eyes at the doorway. Finally, the third tab. It allows you to reboot the Cameras, Ventillation, and Air Conditioning. Survivng untill 6AM lets you move on to the after-night phase After-Night Phase After surviving the first half of the night, your shift isn't over. At home, you have to decrypt 10 files on your computer in a similar style to FNaF:SL Night 2. Select a file and it will automatically decrypt as long as you're sitting at your computer. Behind you, a window, hallway door, and bathroom door will become unlocked at random. When they do, you have to run to the door, and listen for breathing. If there is breathing, open the door and flash your light once to scare the animatronic away, then press SHIFT to relock the door. If there is no breathing, do not flash the light and simply relock the door. The decryption percentage on the current file will slowly decrease while away from your computer, so one strategy is to only leave the computer to close the doors when you hear the sound que. Rusty Chica and Rusty Bonnie will approach from the left door, Rusty Freddy will approach from the center door, and Rusty Foxy will approach from the right window. Characters Animatronics *Withered Jolly *Withered George *Shadow Tweetie *Shadow Maxie *Rusty Bonnie *Rusty Freddy *Rusty Chica *Rusty Foxy *Springtrap The human beings *The Protagonist *Theo *Kevin Johnson *Investigator's Boss Gallery Teasers UNDERGROUND2.png Project.png|Chapter 2 Teaser. Vent scene flashlight-74ggci7m.jpg Jolly.3a.cam8-fd86urmj.png George.7c.cam4-95wuccxu.png George.3b.cam12-vb8pipdi.png Shadow.png Shadownrighted.png|Brightened Version of Shadow Maxie, and Tweetie teaser Youcant.jpg Youcantbrightred.jpg|Brightened version of the Rusty animatronics teaser OUTNOW.png|The "Out Now" teaser. Trailers JOLLY 3 Chapter 2 Announcement Trailer JOLLY 3 for Android Trailer JOLLY 3 Chapter 2 TRAILER JOLLY 3 Chapter 2 Release Date Trailer Miscellaneous Underground.png Underground teaser.jpg 1222945-wriiywue-v3.jpg|A Screenshot Of The Underground Office In The New Update. Ch2mapleak.jpg Jolly3Ch2teaser.gif The Human.png 320365-sdim79is-v3.jpg Chapter2.jpg 320365-b2tcrdt2-v3.jpg Category:Games Category:Jolly 3: Chapter 2 Category:Jolly 3